


After Shocks

by JuxtaposedSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Harry is a great Godfather, Injury, Remus is a bad dad, Romance, Some angst, St. Mungo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedSoul/pseuds/JuxtaposedSoul
Summary: The war was over, but it was not a happily ever after, fears pushed under the rug were suddenly now at the forefront of the mind and oit would prove to tear Tonks apart, good job Harry was there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	After Shocks

The first time Remus had gone awol, Tonks had been frantic. She had awoken that morning, nine weeks after the war, two days before the moon, to find her bed empty. It was the unfamiliar cold that had awoken her, Remus ran like a furnace and the absence of his heat was noticeable. She pulled her blankets up to her chin, listening out for familiar signs of Remus in the bathroom, or maybe elsewhere in their little townhouse.

She hadn’t panicked at first, not even when she heard no signs of life, Remus was prone to waking early and she would often find him sitting in Teddy’s room, blanket over his knees, tea in hand as he watched their son sleep. Other times she would find him in the lounge, feet propped up before the fire, book in hand as he fought sleep that still wanted to claim him. With a final shiver she pulled herself out of bed, pulling her dressing gown over her shoulders, slippers on her feet as she trudged out of her room.

She went to Teddy’s room first, stopping at the door despite noting that Remus wasn’t there. Teddy was sleeping peacefully, his hair changing colour in his sleep. Tonks remembered the first time she had noticed it, turning to her mother in a panic but Andromeda had just laughed and calmed her fears. It was just because he was young and was yet to have control of his gift. He snored just slightly, little puffs of sound that she could barely hear. She let a soft smile warm her face before shutting the door behind her.

She padded downstairs, heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on before finding her way to the living room. Her brows furrowed when she noticed that Remus was not here either. She felt the first stirrings of panic, heading to the back door to check the garden. It was only small, she could see it all from the door, from the row of flowers at the back that Harry had planted as a welcoming gift, to the pre-emptive swing-set in the middle that Remus and Harry had built together. Remus was not there either.

She wasn’t sure why, but a sick feeling settled in her stomach as she picked up her tea from the kitchen. The warm liquid would calm her frayed nerves. She searched the house as she drank, hoping desperately for a note somewhere to explain his absence. Maybe he had been called to help a friend, or he had gone to Harry’s (as illogical as that would be for saying the man would be here in just over an hour). But she found nothing, neither note nor sign or Remus.

She was going to call someone, maybe Harry, maybe Kingsley, maybe even her boss Robards, but before she could a wail called from Teddy’s room. She put her mug in the sink before trudging upstairs, resigning herself to giving Remus some time to return before panicking. Teddy needed her for now, and Harry would be here soon. As she tended to her son, she couldn’t help wondering if he could pick up on her frayed nerves, he seemed to take longer than usual to settle. 

“Rem? Nym? You up?” Tonks cradled Teddy in her arms, pottering back downstairs to meet Harry whilst still continuing to feed Teddy. Harry’s face lit up when he saw them both, pulling Tonks into a one-armed hug, “Well look, there’s my favourite Godson, and my favourite Auror partner. Now where’s my favourite honorary Godfather?”

Harry had settled into post-war life with surprising ease. In the nine weeks since the war he had become a known member of the Auror department, and much to Ron’s disdain had been placed as Tonks’ partner. Robards had wanted to partner older members of the division with new ones to reduce the training times. Tonks couldn’t complain, not when Harry was already a friend and a formidable wizard in his own right. Much like his work duty, Harry had settled into his Godfather duties like a duck to water, the man adoring her son almost as much as she and Remus did.

His words brought her back to reality and she had to fight around her lump in her throat, the previous panic returning to her full force.

“I don’t know.” The joy dropped from Harry’s face as his face scrunched in concern.

“What do you mean? Where’s Rem?” The serious look in his eyes reminded Tonks of the Harry just before the war, when there had been so much worry and so little joy.

“I don’t know, Harry. I woke up this morning and he wasn’t there. I thought he was down here or with Teddy, but there’s no sign of him, nor of a note or a struggle.” And then a few tears were let go, the worry trapping in her throat. Harry led her over to a seat, arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. You worry about Ed, I’ll find Remus.” He placed a friendly kiss to her temple, his own face lined with worry, “I’ll let Robards know you won’t be in today.” And then as soon as he was here, he was gone again, and Tonks was left alone with her son and her worry.

~HPNT~

Harry didn’t return until late that night, with no luck on finding Remus but knowledge that he was at least alive and safe. He looked again the next day, and for two more again after that. His searches remain in vain, but when he was not actively looking for Remus, he was there with her and Teddy and the worry seemed a little less suffocating. Harry had taken to sleeping on the couch, ready at the Floo if Remus returned or a threat arrived or if Tonks needed him. She was sure to have gone half mad without him.

It was on the fifth day that Tonks was awakened early in the morning, so early it was practically still night, to raised voices from downstairs.

“Rem! You’re alright!” Harry’s voice was thick with relief, and as Tonks stumbled downstairs she could imagine Harry hugging the older man tightly around the neck. When Remus replied he sounded exhausted.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Apart from tiredness, a bone deep weariness, he sounded just as healthy as the last time she saw him.

“What am I doing here? Waiting for you! You’ve been gone for the better part of a week Remus! Where have you been?” Tonks listened from the doorway, wanting to hear what excuse her husband would give, listened to the drip of desperate anger in Harry’s voice.

“I just needed time Harry. It won’t happen again.” He sounded so sure, as if he believed his own words.

“Time for _what_? You abandoned your wife and your _son_ without so little as a _note_.” Harry’s voice was dripping in disdain, she could imagine the look on both their faces as they stared off.

“I didn’t mean to be gone so long. I was just going to prepare the Shack for the transformation, and then I got thinking, and I couldn’t leave.” He sighed, running a hand through his sandy locks. Harry let out a displeased sound.

“Whatever, Rem. It’s not me you’ve got to make it up to, just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” And then he turned away from the man. Remus looked like he wanted to reach out to Harry again, but he dropped his hand from where it had been wavering as if knowing it would be an exercise in futility. It was then that he noticed her, amber eyes filling with affection and guilt.

“Dora.” He just said her name, but it was spoken with an apology and hope and sadness and she felt something heal and break simultaneously.

“Remus.” Her worry and relief were spoken to him and his eyes flamed just slightly. She was vaguely aware of Harry slipping beside her, arm on her shoulder in comfort, before slipping upstairs to Teddy who was whimpering but not yet crying.

“Your hair’s brown.” He stepped forwards, a calloused hand running from her hair to her cheek. She leant into the touch despite her anger and hurt, placing a kiss to the palm.

“I was worried.” Her hair often matched her moods, or well when she was happy it was pink, when she was worried or sad or angry it turned to that miserable mousy brown. She looked into his earnest eyes, “Promise me you won’t just disappear like that again?”

“I promise.” And in that moment, he believed his words, and she had too. He brought his other hand to her other cheek, leaning in for a kiss that warmed up quickly. They had come through so much to be together; she had believed they could come through more.

~HPNT~

“Gone again?” Harry’s voice was tender in its question as she came to the office. She settled heavily into her desk, head falling into her arms as she gave a weary nod.

“How could you tell?” She imagined it was for a number of reasons. Maybe it was because Remus was gone so often now, maybe Harry just knew her so well now, a year and a half later after Remus had promised the first time would be the last time.

It hadn’t been, it had just been the start of a Hellish marriage where she wouldn’t know one day to the next whether her husband would be home. She remembered around the fifth time he had disappeared, she had sat down with him, telling him that she still loved him, but she thought he needed help. Professional help. Once again, he had made false promises, and three weeks later he had disappeared for five months. Five whole months. It was the longest so far, though every time she worried he just wouldn’t come back.

“The hair, it gives you away every time.” Harry’s eyes were dark with sympathy, a hand patting on her shoulder. Tonks wasn’t sure she would have gotten through the last year and a half without Harry, he had become a support network for her and Teddy far past that of a usual Godfather.

She ruffled a hand through her hair that would be undoubtedly mousy brown, as it always was when she awoke to find Remus gone. She wasn’t even angry anymore, just resigned. She knew the man she fell in love with was still in there, somewhere, he was just lost. She held out hope that if she kept letting him go, he would finally find himself and come back. She was still waiting. She didn’t even want to think about the fact that he’d barely been back a week this time before going again.

“He’ll be back, I suppose.” She shrugged, resigned.

“Where’s Eddie?” Harry, for some reason, wasn’t a fan of calling her boy Teddy like everyone else, he referred to him exclusively as Ed or Eddie. She couldn’t bring herself to mind when he was there all the time.

“Took him to Fleur, he’ll just spend the afternoon poking Vic.” It had been a Godsend both Harry’s relation to the Weasley’s and Fleur’s pregnancy. She had babysat a few times before Victoire’s birth, but it was more regular now, happy to have Teddy at Shell Cottage. She understood to an extent that Tonks still had to work and Remus was… indisposed.

“I’m glad that Ed will have a friend nearly his age. And a Weasley to boot. He loves Bill.” Harry smiled softly, Teddy was admittedly surprisingly fond of Bill, always clambering over to him if he returned home before Tonks or Harry went to pick him up. Tonks was ecstatic for Harry that he was still so close to the Weasley’s despite breaking up with Ginny. She had discovered she had a thing for Luna of all people, and though Harry had been admittedly upset, their split had been amicable. Harry had avoided Sunday’s at the Burrow for all of two weeks until Molly had come knocking on his door and told him that he better be there next week because while not in name, he would always be a Weasley at heart.

“He really does, doesn’t he? If he keeps up this idolisation, I reckon we’re going to have another curse breaker on our hands.” She kind of hoped not, as fulfilling as Bill found it, she hoped her own son would go for something a little less… dangerous.

~HPNT~

Harry, as he was prone to do, had well and truly cheered her up by the time their shift finished, her hair back to a shade just short of Bubblegum pink. He just had a sense of humour that meshed well with hers. And he was blissfully easy to tease, blushing like he was a schoolgirl at the easiest provocation. It had been a successful day too, catching the few remaining bad guys was always a good way to ease her mind of her Remus woes. Harry was grinning at a joke she made as they made their way to the Floo network.

“If you don’t want to be alone tonight, your room at Grimmauld is set up.” He squeezed her hand easily, eyes still shining with his laughter. She considered it for a moment, thought of her home, the little townhouse she shared with Remus, thought of the cold halls and empty bed before giving a half smile.

“Only if you’re sure.” His smile was warm,

“Anytime, Nymphie,” She rolled her eyes at the nickname. She generally accepted ‘Nym’ purely because it was Harry, but ‘Nymphie’ truly ground her gears, “Shell Cottage.”

She let a small smile pass her lips before following suit, calling out for Bill and Fleur’s cottage. By the time she arrived out the Floo, tripping on the lip just slightly, Harry was meeting Fleur with a kiss to both cheeks before slapping Bill heartily on the back. Bill grinned at Harry, ruffling his hair in an action he knew annoyed the younger man. And, as if on clockwork, Harry pushed Bill’s freckled hand away with a grimace.

“Must you, William?” Fleur let out a tinkling laugh at the by-play, greeting Tonks with a friendly hug before pulling away for her customary kisses.

“I really must, Harold.” Harry still scowled, but he was clearly trying not to smile.

“Shush you,” He turned to Fleur, “Eddie has been good, yes?” Fleur smiled easily.

“A little mardy, but he’s been fine.” Tonks felt her brows furrow. He was always mardy the first couple of days after Remus left, Tonks was sure it was less at the absence of Remus and more a reflection of Tonks’ mood. Fleur patted her hand in understanding, blue eyes warm.

Fleur and Bill led them to the lounge where little Vic was in a bouncer and Teddy sat surrounded by toys in a playpen. He looked up at the sound of voices and footsteps, childish grin lighting up his face as he pulled himself to his feet on shaky feet. She couldn’t believe he was nearly two, he seemed both so much older and so much younger. He toddled over to the edge.

“Mama! Papa!” He shrieked in glee where Tonks scooped him up with a shaky smile.

“Hey, Teddy-Eddy, Papa will be home soon.” Her boy scrunched up his face in confusion, she dare not look at any of the other adults in the room, before he reached out behind her, hair turning black as night.

“Papa!” He intoned again, tugging on Tonks’ hair with one hand and reaching for Harry with the other, squirming in her arms. Her heart warmed and broke simultaneously at the term. As much as she loved Harry, he’d been an amazing friend and Auror partner over the last year or so, this shouldn’t be the man her son was calling dad. And yet, why wouldn’t he, when it was Harry that was there everyday without fail, who gave him bedtime stories, baths and changed more than his fair share of nappies. When his own father acted like a distant family member, fawning over the boy when he was there, but never quite being there enough for a long-term attachment.

Harry scooped the boy into his arms, “Papa? What happened to Unca Harry, Eddie-Boy?” He made it into a joke for the boy’s sake, but there were tears in his Emerald eyes and Tonks couldn’t even begin to guess what they meant. 

Tonks was infinitely glad for the tumbler of firewhiskey that Bill pushed into her hand with a sympathetic look. She couldn’t look him, or Fleur for that matter, in the eye. It was all so wrong to her at least, to Teddy it was just natural, he doesn’t know about his genetics or his parents’ fears, he just knows that Papa is the one that’s there for him. She tipped the whiskey back quickly, not enough to even be tipsy, she couldn’t afford that, but enough to take the edge off as she ignored the intense emerald eyes swimming with concern as Harry played with Teddy, pretending, for the boy’s sake, that nothing was amiss.

~HPNT~

“I fucking hate him, Nym!” Tonks blinked as Harry’s eyes flashed with anger, a green inferno raged behind irises. Tonks didn’t think it was the whiskey talking (with Teddy in bed, Harry had poured them both a second measure).

“Who?” Before she blushed at the incredulous look in Harry’s eyes. Sometimes Tonks just happened to be as clumsy with her words as she was with her body. But the anger faded slightly.

“Remus.” He took a deep breath, looking into the whiskey, “I never told him, but I never took to him as fast as Siri because I was angry with him. Hurt I suppose. He was one of my dad’s best friends, but he never even tried to come visit me. I understand he couldn’t have had me full time because of the prejudice but he could have at least visited me. Even when I met him, he didn’t tell me about his link to my parents I just stumbled upon it over the year. But I forgave, because I had family finally. It’s all I ever wanted Nym, and Siri and Remus were giving it to me, and it made it easy to forgive the past. But I can’t forgive him this, not ever.” Harry looked like he was about to start crying and Tonks felt her heart breaking. She thought Remus’ actions were just hurting her, but they weren’t they were hurting Harry as well, and when Teddy grew up, unless Remus changed soon, he’d hurt him too. She pulled Harry into a hug, as much to comfort herself as it was to comfort Harry.

“It’ll be alright, Harry. Things will work out.” It was what her father had always taught her, when she had com crying to him about something that had gone wrong he’d pull her into a hug, place a kiss to the crown of her undoubtedly brown, at the time, hair and promise her it would be okay. He’d never been wrong; she made it through.

“I just don’t get it. I could forgive him, be flaming mad at him certainly, but forgive, if it was just you. It wouldn’t be right, but to do it to Eddie. To have a _son_ , and then be so absent that another man is there for all that child’s milestones.” Harry looked like he wanted to sob and break something simultaneously.

“I’m glad Teddy doesn’t properly understand yet.” And she was, while he couldn’t understand, he couldn’t hurt. But Tonks couldn’t help thinking they were nearly past the point of no return, there would come a time when Teddy would just refuse to accept Remus as his father, even if he did accept that Harry _wasn’t._ A fierce look crossed Harry’s face, surprisingly beautiful in its intensity, Tonks found her heart skipping a beat.

“If he so much as makes my boy cry, I’ll kill him.” And they weren’t shouted, Tonks didn’t think it was a threat, she thought it was a promise. She leant into him a little more, eyes flashing to his lips.

“Thank you.” She whispered instead, as guilt crashed through her. Harry only cared for her as a friend, she knew that. And, absent as he was, she was still married to Remus. It was just the intensity of the moment, instead she rested her head on Harry’s chest, him absent minded humming the lullaby he always sang for Teddy. It seemed to work just as well on her as it did on her son.

~HPNT~

She couldn’t believe where time had gone. Her son was now two. She and Teddy were at the Burrow, Molly having organised a little party for him. She had, upon the second time of meeting him, declared herself an honorary grandmother (‘I mean Harry is his godfather, so that makes me god-grandmother’). All the Weasley’s were there and their particular partners, even Charlie, either due to old friendship or threats from his mother, was here, a nursing Pygmy dragon nestled in his pockets. He had slapped her on the back, with that same grin she remembered from Hogwarts and she remembered why they had been such good friends despite differing houses.

Harry wasn’t here yet, he had begged, bargained and threatened Robards into letting him have the day off, but the strict man had only granted him a half day. It meant he should be here soon, arriving right in the middle of the chaos. Two months since the first time, despite everyone else referring to him as Uncle Harry in front of Teddy, Teddy refused to call Harry anything other than Papa.

Tonks grinned as the Floo flared, they could cut the cake now. Between her and Molly, they had agreed it was only right to wait for Harry for presents and cake, and Teddy didn’t mind he was getting plenty of attention. Except, it wasn’t Harry that stepped through the flames.

“Remus!” She was shocked to see him, “What are you doing here?” He pulled an incredulous look, as if she was asking a stupid question.

“I’m not going to miss my son’s birthday, Dora.” And she snorted, anger flaming through her, maybe for the very first time. She kind of wished Harry was here with her, was glad for the Weasley’s behind her, both literally and figuratively.

“Why should I believe that? You’ve missed practically every other day.” His face fell, hurt permeating every corner. But she wasn’t sympathetic, not anymore, his actions had consequences. Any response he was going to give was cut off when the Floo flared, this time it was Harry, like always he stumbled out, falling into Remus’ back. He blushed bright red, brushing soot off his trousers as he let out a small sorry.

He stepped out from behind Remus, flashing Tonks’ a grin that she had become accustomed to over the last few months.

“Hope you didn’t start the fun stuff without me?” Any response she may have given was cut off from Teddy, she didn’t even think Harry had realised it was Remus he had bumped into.

“Papa.” Tonks felt her heart stop, tension filling the room as Harry and Remus both grinned at her son. Remus, got to Teddy first, stepping towards the barrelling boy to pick him up.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so Teddy.” She watched as understanding flashed in Harry’s eyes finally, his face hardening with disapproval, watched as Remus’ face started to fall as Teddy struggled fretfully in Remus’ arms, tears forming in his little eyes.

He reached beyond Remus, to Harry, “Papa, papa, papa,” On his lips.

“Lupin, put Eddie down, he’s clearly distressed.” The pain increased on Remus’ face, either because Harry was talking to him so impersonally, or because he actually realised that Teddy was struggling in his arms. He put Teddy down, the boy practically jumping when he was closer to the floor, glaring at Remus. He grinned then, despite his few tears.

“Papa!” He called again, running towards Harry, making sure to take a wide berth around Remus. Harry scooped him up with easy familiarity, pulling him to his chest with a kiss to a forehead.

“Shh, it’s okay, Eddie.” He rocked her boy through the last of his tears, ignoring anyone else in the room including Remus’ desolate look, when the tears stopped Harry grinned, “Happy Birthday! You’re a big boy now!” Teddy’s hair faded into a flat black, Harry’s black, a clear sign he was happy.

“Presents! I wan’ presents!” Harry sent a shocked look first at Teddy, then to Tonks, clearly trying to hide a grin.

“Has mummy given you no presents! And it’s your birthday! Well, we’ll have to change that won’t we?” Teddy nodded enthusiastically, completely forgetting his discomfort over being held by Remus. Remus hadn’t though, and there was still a sick look on his face as he stood in a corner, she could see Fleur talking to the man, whether it was comfort or rebuttal she couldn’t say.

She ignored her husband for now though, this day was about Teddy. She placed a hand on her son’s back, smiling sweetly at him.

“You didn’t want to open your presents without Uncle Harry, did you?” Teddy looked at said man who was playfully pouting, before shaking his head. Harry grinned, kissing Teddy on his nose.

“That’s my boy! Come on, let’s go open your presents now!” Harry nodded to Molly, who smiled softly at the young man, waving her wand to reveal the presents that had just been under a concealment charm. Teddy’s eyes widened with joy, wiggling to be put down out of Harry’s hold. Said man rolled his eyes letting the child go as he toddled his way, as fast as his little feet could go, to the pile of presents.

Tonks took a seat cross legged on the floor near to the pile of presents, watching with fond eyes as Teddy grasped the closest gift he could.

“Bring your present here to mummy, Ted, we’ve got to have a look who it’s from.” Teddy looked up at her, brows furrowed in irritation before sitting with his bounty with his back to her. A collection of Weasleys and Harry let out great guffaws at his action.

“Wasn’t sure how you were expecting that to go, Nymphie.” Harry was still cackling slightly, “Eddie, you going to let your favourite godfather have a look?” Teddy looked at Harry then at his present he was unsuccessfully unwrapping before scooping it into his arms and bringing it to the sofa where Harry was sat. Harry grinned triumphantly down at her as Tonks crossed her arms with mock annoyance. Harry scooped both Teddy and present onto the sofa next to him, tearing the paper just enough for Teddy to carry on, subtly snooping at the name tag.

Despite Harry’s subtle help Teddy still took a few more minutes until he had opened the present, a Phoenix plush that went through the actual burning cycle of a Phoenix. Instead of ashes though, his Phoenix left popping candy he could eat. He clambered off the sofa once the present was open, more than ready to open the next one. Harry tutted at him though, “Go thank Bill and Fleur before opening the next one little Monkey.” Teddy grinned before running to give his favourite ‘aunt and uncle’ big hugs. Hmpf, her own son listened to Harry more than he did her.

~HPNT~

“Will you be okay tonight?” Harry’s voice was concerned where he had pulled her to the side while Teddy was distracted by Molly and cake. She smiled at the concern, “If you need to, I’ll make sure Grim’s spare room is made up.”

“Is it ever not made up?” She had spent many a night in one of Grimmauld’s many bedrooms, she and Teddy were there so often that Teddy had his own room. But, with Harry being Teddy’s Godfather, maybe that wasn’t so unrealistic. The one for his godson’s mother was though. She was dreadfully grateful for it though, it saved her from cold nights in her marital bed.

“I can handle Remus, Harry. We’ll be fine.” He pulled her into a fierce hug, he hadn’t grown much, but he was now just the right height to tuck her under his chin.

“My floo will be open all night, Nymphie.” She couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at the nickname, like she usually was, the affection in his voice was clear enough to see, giving her a little strength to deal with what would be a difficult conversation tonight.

She pulled out of Harry’s arms, placing a kiss of thanks to his cheek. He smiled, oh so softly at her before she re-entered the room, Remus giving her and Harry suspicious looks from where he sat in the corner.

“Teddy, it’s time to say goodbye’s, bath time then bedtime.” He looked like he was about to pull a tantrum, his face scrunching up, raising a foot ready to stomp, “Don’t be mardy Teddy, thank Grandma Molly for your party and say your goodbye’s.” He still didn’t look happy per se, but he went to Molly holding his hands out for a hug. Despite sharing no blood with him the woman treated him just as she did Victoire, honestly the woman was an angel as far as Tonks was concerned.

When Molly let him go, he made his way around the Weasley’s, some pulling him into hugs like Molly, but a good portion of them just ruffling his hair, his hair currently a vivid red to match his friends. He saved Harry for last, the man pulling him up into his arms.

“Night night, papa.” Harry placed a kiss to the boy’s nose, grinning at the giggle.

“You be good for your mum, go straight to sleep.” He kept his voice light and Teddy nodded as if he was being serious. She could but hope. She pulled Teddy onto her hip, making her way to the Floo, “Love you, Ed.” Calling in her wake.

~HPNT~

For once, Tonks was not glad that Teddy was in bed. It meant she had to face Remus, and she didn’t particularly want to. She always hated the day Remus returned, the unanswered questions on where he’d been, the false promises on it being the last time, the apologies, the pain. Except she wasn’t hurt this time, she was angry and just a little resigned that this was what her life was like now.

“Is there even any point asking where you were?” There was a bite in her voice that wasn’t usually there and Remus picked up on it straight away.

“You’re angry.” He said with a sigh, hand running through hair longer than usual, his beard looking rougher, eyes dark.

“Damn right I’m angry, Remus! You disappear for _months_ at a time with nary an explanation. I’m meant to be your _wife,_ but you feel like a stranger.” She whisper-shouted at him, trying not to wake Teddy when he had only just settled down, but she was fuming. Just when she accepts that Remus is gone, he returns, and when she gets used to his presence he leaves again.

“I just, I don’t know what I’m doing Dora, I still miss them so much, James and Lily and S-Sirius,” His voice broke on the name, it was no secret there had been more than friendship between the two Marauders, “I’m old and a werewolf Dora, I’m never going to be good enough for you.”

She felt liquid build in her throat, an odd urge to spit in her husband’s throat vising within her, “If you still believe all that, why did you marry me? I thought you’d dealt with it?” That’s what he’d said, or that his love for her was greater than his fears, and as long as Teddy didn’t get his curse, they’d be okay. Teddy had been saved from Remus’ curse; they weren’t okay.

“I didn’t think I’d make it,” He swallowed thickly, “I wasn’t planning on making it.” She wanted to be sick, she wanted to scream and cry and laugh a dark bitter laugh that would make no one doubt she was a Black by blood even if not in name. She wasn’t sure what to say, her heart breaking.

“Why marry me, why have Teddy if you were planning on leaving us?” He smiled softly, bittersweet in the moment.

“Because you make me happy, Dora. Everything is still a war within me, but you’re so bright that it feels not quite as bad.”

“Funny that, because you make me miserable now,” And he did, she was happier when he had disappeared, when there was no worry of when Remus was going to leave, she was happier at work with Harry pulling funny faces behind Robard’s back, with afternoons spent at Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur, Sundays at the Burrow where she was treated as family, or Saturdays with her mum where Harry listened raptly to stories of her childhood and refused to call her mum anything but Andy despite the proud woman glaring at him. She thought she put up with the way her life was because she loved Remus, but she didn’t even know this man outside of name, “Do you even love me?”

“Of course, I do, Dora.” But there was a flash in his eyes, he did love her certainly, like a child loved a comfort blanket, but not as a husband loved their wife.

“Not how you should, not as much as you did… do… Sirius. You hate yourself more than you ever loved me.” Her voice was quiet, and he looked like he wanted to beg a denial, but none could be found, it was more telling than any words.

“Teddy called Harry Papa.” His voice was sad at the admission. She shrugged, suddenly exhausted.

“We’ve tried to get him to stop, but he doesn’t understand. He understands that Vic is starting to call Bill papa and he’s there all the time, and that’s the role Harry has been playing in his life.”

“It should be me.” She nodded just once. Because, it should, biologically, be him.

“This isn’t working Rem. Something needs to change. We need to take a break and you need to get to know your son.” She took a deep breath, the decision feeling monumental, “I’m going to move into the spare room at Grim. You take him during the day, then I’ll take him in the evening and overnight.” He blinked, once, twice, swallowed thickly.

“You’re moving in with Harry. Have you moved on?” She fought a blush, part of her wished the answer was yes, but the truth would certainly be easier for Remus to hear.

“No, he’s just my best friend and Teddy’s Godfather. I wouldn’t have gotten through this, through you disappearing without him, Fleur and Bill.” He nodded; she wasn’t sure why though. Would it have made much of a difference?

“Will you stay for tonight? One more night before everything changes?” She looked into amber eyes she had once loved, familiar features and yet so strange. Her face softened.

“Everything already has changed.” But she followed him to bed, curling up on her side, stiffening as his arms settled around her.

In the morning he begged her to stay, but she couldn’t, nor did she want to.

~HPNT~

“I kind of walked out on Remus, do you mind if I take the spare room on a more long-term basis?” She sent Harry a sheepish grin. She had made her plans without asking him first if it was something he would be comfortable with. He grinned back, eyes proud and accepting.

“Of course. Grim is your home as long as you need it.” He patted her cheek with a grin, “Are you letting him see Eddie?” Her hair was pink today, despite the decisions made, maybe she was so cheery _because_ of the decisions made. She felt free for the first time in just over a year and a half.

“Of course, as terrible a father he has been so far, he’s still his father. I said he could have him while I’m at work, he’s ours after work though.” He nodded, eyes understanding.

“I’m proud of you Nym, it’ll be okay.” And she believed it, because if even Harry believed it then it had to be true, for he had gone through too much for him to say it with anything but stringent belief.

~HPNT~

The new arrangement worked; she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy. It was also dangerous, the knowledge she was slowly falling for Harry making her almost awkward around the man. Teddy was still wary of Remus, calling him Moony rather than dad, that was still Harry as far as the boy was concerned.

It had only been a month though. She had barely spoken to Remus, only information about Teddy, and she didn’t miss him. It was like the months he was away except with tangible knowledge he was alive. He tried sometimes to talk to her about _them_. But she wasn’t ready for that conversation yet, not when she was so confused by her own feelings.

Harry as a friend, as a housemate, was more tender than Remus had ever been as a husband, and yet she thought she was the only one that felt anything more than friendship. How could she not, when he was sweet, and always there, who could make her laugh and listen when she just wanted to cry. Maybe most importantly, he was so _good_ with Teddy.

Maybe it was the knowledge she was falling for someone else, or the lack of feeling for Remus but what she needed to do suddenly became blaringly obvious.

“Will you pick up Teddy from Remus, there’s something I need to do.” Harry’s brows furrowed in concern from his desk, their workday was coming to an end.

“Of course, is everything okay?”

“I’m going to get divorce papers drawn up.” Harry’s eyes widened before he stepped up to her desk, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. God she could live for his hugs.

“How do you think he’ll take it?” And suddenly she just wanted to laugh, she morphed into her soon to be ex-husband’s face, furrowing her brows into a perfect imitation of his hurt face.

“But surely you still love me? We can try again.” She giggled at her own impression, morphing into her own face. Harry was laughing too, though she thought it was more at the impression than the words themselves.

“Do you? Still love him that is?” His eyes were still light, but his voice was serious. She bit her lip as she shook her head. She hadn’t for a while retrospect told her, she was just resigned by a sense of duty. Harry nodded, letting no other words be said on the subject past informing her he would make sure he had her favourite ready for lunch tonight.

~HPNT~

“Dora! Come in! What are you doing here? Harry has already picked up Teddy.” Hope flared in his eyes, and it hurt because of the history they shared, but this was right for him and for her.

“I know. I asked him to pick him up so I could talk to you privately.” That hope flared brighter as he ushered her in.

“Of course, come in, can I get you a drink?” It was a horrible feeling, familiarity and a stranger warring inside of her. This was her husband, but she barely recognised him past surface familiarity. She had been young and foolish, and thought that love could fix everything, but it hadn’t been enough, and now, at the tender age of 27 she was getting divorced. He hadn’t even been there for their anniversary.

“No, I won’t be here long. It just wasn’t a conversation for Teddy to hear.” His face fell, suddenly understanding that this wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. She pulled the papers from her bag, passing them over to Remus without any expression.

His face broke, disbelief and hurt etched into his face just as strongly as the scars on his chest.

“Dora, please. I still love you.” She smiled sadly.

“Maybe, but you’re not in love with me, and I’m not in love with you anymore.” It was the truth, and it was cold and hard.

“I can still see my son, I trust?” His voice was full of false bravado, it was a tone that didn’t suit this man now, nor ever would.

“On one condition.” She had to put this condition in place for Teddy’s sake, but his face hardened, nonetheless.

“You’re putting conditions on seeing my son? He already doesn’t see me as his father.” He sounded bitter, an unfamiliar sound from the man.

“If it will protect him yes. If you ever abandon him, leaving for weeks on end without any word, then don’t expect to see him again.” He sucked in a breath, before nodding just once, “I’m sorry. But it’s for Teddy. Look, you don’t have to sign them straight away, I wish things could have worked out differently.”

“You’re not going to change your mind, are you?” She shook her head with a determined finality, suddenly trying to shake off tears. He nodded just once, signing the papers right there, handing them back to her.

She didn’t return straight home, instead going to her mums from the Floo. Her mother flapped when she first turned up, especially without Teddy. She brushed her mum off, handing over the signed divorce papers. Her mum rose her eyebrows, before nodding just once. And suddenly those tears she had held back at Remus’ were suddenly falling.

She wasn’t even sure why she was crying, her mum pulled her into a hug, maybe it was just relief.

“It’s okay Dora, it’s all okay.” She thought she could hear ‘about time’ in her mother’s tone, then again, she had never been overly fond of Remus, she certainly couldn’t imagine her allowing him to call her Andy that was for sure.

“Go home, Dora. Harry will be worried.” She laughed through her tears; the man certainly could be a worry-wart at times. She nodded at her mum, glad she had come to visit, but also agreeing it was time to go home, and how strange it was to think of Grimmauld place as home, “And you, Harry and Teddy come visit your old mum soon.” She added just as Tonks stepped through the floor.

Harry was waiting in his favourite armchair, the too large one by the fire, a book in hand, but how quickly he reacted showed that he wasn’t truly reading the books. He stood up as soon as she stepped through, searching her eyes for a minute before pulling her into a hug that was almost too tight.

“You’ve been crying.” There was worry in his voice. And her heart melted just a little more.

“I think it was relief. I went to my mum’s, she didn’t say it, but I think she’s glad.” Harry nodded.

“Of course, she is, she’s your mum and he’s been hurting you for months, before you even got married. You had all of one good year and then the war happened and all he did after that was hurt you.” She smiled from where she was in Harry’s arms.

“I thought it would get better, and maybe he will, he’ll come to be a great father for Teddy, but even if he started to love me more, I’ve fallen out of love with him.” He stroked a hand through her hair, brown and almost limp.

“No one’s going to hold it against you, Nym. He’s put you through Hell and you stayed faithful regardless. You tried to encourage help, but he ignored it. If he’s meant to be happy, he’ll find it with time.” A kiss was placed to the crown of her head, “Come have some tea, I told you I was making your favourite.” And her favourite did he make.

~HPNT~

Harry had had to stay late on Robard’s command, so Tonks was going to pick up Teddy from Shell cottage on her own that day. Remus had a job interview that day, so Fleur had agreed to take Teddy. Tonks got the distinct impression the French woman was missing Teddy by the way she had jumped on the chance to babysit.

“Tonks! Where is our ‘Arry?” Fleur pulled her in to a customary hug, kissing both cheeks before waiting for an answer.

“Robards held him back.” Fleur smiled a smile that she imagined would do things to Bill, but just set Tonks’ nerves on edge.

“Perfect, we can ‘ave a chat then.” She led Tonks to the kitchen with a steady hand to the back, calling through to Bill to watch the children.

“Is everything okay, Fleur?” She smiled then, a genuine one, not calculating, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Oui, Oui,” She put the kettle on to boil, “I just wanted to knock some sense into you, yes?”

“Why did it have to wait until Harry wasn’t with me?” Fleur tipped a small measure of Firewhiskey into the bottom of the coffee mugs before pouring the water on top.

“When are you going to finally make a move, Dora, because he will certainly not,” She rolled her eyes as if she thought they were both the upmost fool, almost reminding her of the Fleur that the Weasley women had unfairly hated. She blushed, the mug shaking slightly in her hands.

“I’m not going to make a move; Harry just sees me as a friend.” Fleur snorted at this.

“How is it you British lot put it… Hmm… That’s tosh. The man is in love with you, as in love with you as you are with him.” Her eyes widened, it sounded too good to be true.

“You can’t be sure.” She was clutching at straws, while she wanted it to be true, she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“I am a Veela, I know these things. Plus, even Ronald has noticed, something ‘as to be obvious for ‘im to notice.” Tonks laughed, that was arguably a fair point.

“But why wouldn’t he have made a move by now?” Then again, why hadn’t she? Scared of being rejected, losing her friend and her home and that feeling of upmost safety.

“Because he is as blind as you are, and until recently you were married to an old family friend. Not that Harry is particularly friendly with Remus. I also imagine he didn’t want to shake your sense of stability while things were such a mess with Remus.” Tonks smiled at that; it was certainly very Harry behaviour. His morals were part of the reason she loved the man. She hoped, being as it was him that initially talked Remus round, he wouldn’t be opposed to the 8-year age gap between them.

“What if you’re wrong though?” Fleur closed her eyes, taking a minute to cmpose herself, as if trying to talk to Tonks was causing her a great deal of stress.

“If I’m wrong, but I’m not, then things don’t change, you’re in the spare room, he’s not going to oust you from your home he respects you and adores Teddy too much for that.” Fleur should become a lawyer, Tonks decided, for she certainly had an argument for everything.

~HPNT~

A curse was flying towards her, she flung a hasty shield charm up knowing it was pointless, that it was too late, and the curse too strong (god the leftover Death Eaters really were the worst), she readied herself for impact. An impact that never came, rather Harry had _thrown_ himself in the way of the curse, his stomach taking the impact of what would serve to be a rather nasty mix of a severing and explosion curse, tearing into his stomach and exploding some of his innards. Blood spurted outwards and Harry fell to the floor from the agony.

“Oh look, I get the pleasure of killing the great Harry Potter.” Rookwood crowed with glee, and all Tonks could do was watch with horror, every ounce of her training leaving her at the sight of Harry bleeding out before her. But Harry was used to the fight, war was all he knew.

“Fuck you!” He shouted before felling the man with a wandless and wordless curse that was a sickly green. Rookwood was the one who sent the wall crashing into Fred, Tonks was 100% sure it was personal. 

With him dead Tonks crashed to her knees beside Harry, not caring that she was already crying, not caring if he saw. She cradled his broken body, blood still oozing dangerously from his body, whispering a few healing spells she knew before apparating to St Mungo’s. A swarm of Doctors came around her, not even recognising the patient yet, just that he was gravely injured.

“You need to give him to us, Auror Tonks, time is of the essence with the inevitable organ damage.” Tonks nodded, placing him as gently as she could on one of the gurneys, sobs choking in her throat as the white sheets turned red. She went to follow but she wasn’t allowed, a nurse leading her to the waiting room, and so she took a seat and let the tears finally come.

She still hadn’t got around to confessing her feelings, had been putting it off, now she wish she had, wasn’t sure if Harry would even make it. She wanted Teddy desperately in that minute and sent her Patronus to Fleur who had Harry once again.

It was only because the memory that powered it was Teddy’s birth that she was able to produce it in such a moment, she barely noticed that it had changed, where once was a wolf was now a Phoenix.

“Fleur please, bring Teddy to St. Mungo’s, Harry was hit by a curse, and I don’t know if he’s going to make it… just please.” She cut it off just as a single sob made it into her message as well. God, she was a mess, this was terrible.

Fleur was there no more than fifteen minutes later, worry in her beautiful face and Teddy on one hip, Vic on the other. Tonks took Teddy from the woman, pulling her boy to her chest, burying her nose in worried lemon coloured hair, using the scent that was purely Teddy to calm her. Fleur came to her side, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

“I sent Bill to tell his family, I would prepare yourself for an influx of Weasley’s in all of five minutes.” Fleur’s voice was gentle. It was only natural that the Weasley’s were here, they were the only family Harry knew since he was eleven, and they loved him like one of their own.

And as Fleur predicted, less than five minutes later Molly and Arthur Weasley and her herd of children were pushing through into the luckily rather empty waiting room of St. Mungoes. She sobbed when Molly pulled her into a hug, the woman had already lost one son, and the guilt clawed at her throat.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry.” The tears wouldn’t stop, she wasn’t usually a crier. Molly patted her hair, possibly the mousiest it had ever been, a physical representation of her desolation.

“Shh, sweetie, it’s not your fault.” She was making shushing sounds, having so much faith.

“The curse was meant for me, Rookwood sent it at me, but Harry jumped in front of it.” Molly tensed at first, at the name of the Death Eater, before she let out a choked laugh, amusement fighting with her worry.

“That’s just our Harry isn’t it, it’s why we love him, as much as we worry about him. Don’t you fret, our boy is impervious to death, he’s a fighter, he’ll be just fine,” She pulled back to pat Tonks’ cheek with a sad but sincere smile, and inexplicably, she felt better, “Rookwood, he is incarcerated?” Tonks smiled, a gentle smile.

“Dead. Harry got him, but it won’t be held against him, it was wandless.” The look on Molly’s face reminded her of the one after she had just defeated Bellatrix, that fierce protectiveness mixed with retribution.

“Good.” And she left it at that, as the Weasley’s settled in chairs with her to wait on news of Harry.

~HPNT~

And wait they did, Molly sent Arthur at one point to get some pillows and food from the Burrow, and even then, he was there and back before anyone heard any news. Food had never tasted so tasteless to Tonks’ before, but she forced it down because she was genuinely hungry.

And finally, eight hours later the Healer she had given Harry to returned, looking weary but hopeful. Tonks jumping to her feet, startling Teddy awake where he had been sleeping on her lap, Molly also jumped up at Tonks’ movement, coming to stand beside her.

“Harry… is he okay?” She tried not to choke on the words.

“Mr. Potter is currently stable, but in a dangerous part of his healing. He’s currently in an induced coma to allow the organ regrowth potions to work. As long as the potions take, which we will know in about three days, then he should be just fine.” They wouldn’t know if he was fine for three days. She grasped Molly’s hand as she let out a choked sob.

“Can we see him, please?” She knew she was begging in her tone, but she desperately wanted to see him. The doctor thought for a moment, before he nodded.

“No children until he awakes, and only two of you at a time.” She and Molly shared a look, they would be the first. It was only natural, they were the only one’s awake, Teddy falling back asleep almost instantly. She placed her sleeping son onto the chair she had vacated, following Molly and the doctor to Harry’s room.

The sobs rose back in her throat when she saw him, almost like he was sleeping if not for the monitoring machine and the deathly pale look, and the way his stomach area convulsed as the potions work. She crashed into a waiting chair, reaching out to touch his hand. There were words she wanted to say, but all of them got caught in her throat, so she just sat in silence, hand in his, forehead on his arms as she let the tears fall freely. Molly was less silent, talking to him as if he was awake, telling him stories and telling him she would feed him well when he woke up. She never said _if,_ but Tonks couldn’t help thinking it.

~HPNT~

When she finally went home, she felt like she was in a dream, Teddy overly conscious of her mood and lack of Harry. He kept calling for Papa, and all she could tell him was that he was sick, all Teddy would understand. All of within five minutes, seeing plates still out from breakfast, and Harry’s slippers by the fire, and papers in the office, Tonks realised Grimmauld wasn’t home, Harry was home, and Grimmauld Place felt like home because Harry was there. She packed a bag immediately for her and Teddy and Floo’d to her mother’s place.

“Dora! What are you doing here? Did you fall out with Harry?” It was an understandable conclusion when she was here with bags and Teddy, but she shook her head, fighting the tears once again.

“He’s in the hospital, I couldn’t stay at Grimmauld without him.” Andromeda nodded, pulling her daughter and Grandson into a fierce hug.

“Grimmauld will only ever be as much of a home as the people who live there. Stay until he’s better.” And so, Tonks settled into her couch from her childhood, letting her mother take care of her for just a few days.

~HPNT~

It was four days later that Tonks got a message from St. Mungo’s saying Harry was now awake and talking. It had not been that way last night when she and Teddy had been at his bedside, Teddy taking to telling Harry that he loved him over and over. She never said it, but she agreed wholeheartedly with Teddy’s sentiments. Tonks grinned, hope flaring in her chest.

“Teddy! Teddy! Papa’s awake!” She didn’t even notice she was calling him papa to Teddy rather than Uncle Harry, she was just aware of Teddy’s gleeful squeal as he barrelled towards her, she met him in his excitement, swinging him into her arms, placing a kiss to his nose like Harry was so fond of. She pulled on his shoes and his coat, his lack of wiggling a sign he was as excited to see Harry as she was.

Except they weren’t the first one’s there, she had slipped into the room before she had even realised that George was already in there.

“I’m sorry, Georgie.” Harry had always had a soft spot for the Weasley twins, sometimes even over Ron, and it was written all over his face now. George snorted.

“I don’t know why you’re apologising; I came to thank you for killing that bastard.” There was a sad but vindicated look on his face. Harry’s eyes widened.

“But it was too late, I should have gotten him sooner.” George stroked Harry’s clammy hair, a sad smile on his lips.

“It’s not your fault Harry. You were seventeen, you never should have been expected to fight let alone win a war. I’ve blamed a lot of people for Freddie’s death but don’t think for one minute you were ever on that list.” Harry let some tears go, he spoke of his guilt sometimes, late at night when the lounge was only lit by the light of the fire and his words almost felt like a dream. And every time her heart broke.

“I love you Georgie, I’m so glad I have you for a brother.” Tonks felt like she was watching something she shouldn’t, but she knew that George knew she was there. George placed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, just on the corner of his mostly faded scar, the simple affectionate action telling just as much as his words.

“I love you too, little brother,” Then just as quickly he smirked just slightly, flashing a grin towards Tonks before speaking again, “Now, will you finally tell that woman that you’re in love with her before you go and get yourself nearly killed again.” Harry blushed a bright red, but he nodded shyly.

“It’s about time I think.” George nodded, patting his hand. He pushed Tonks further into the room as he passed, “He’s all yours, Tonks.” She didn’t need to see his face to know he’d be grinning. Harry blushed even brighter; she was half surprised a doctor hadn’t stormed the place with the things his heart rate was doing.

“Nymphie! Eddie!” Teddy wiggled in her arms so she put him down, running to the chair George had just vacated so he could scramble up next to Harry, Harry petted the bed beside him, “I’ve missed you sweetheart, here come up here so I can give you a hug.” Teddy followed straight away, leaving Tonks to take the chair.

“I heard your conversation with George.” There was a number of things she had wanted to say, but those were the ones that came out in the end. He smiled softly.

“I know, Ed isn’t as quiet as you like to think,” He blushed brightly, green eyes beautiful despite the artificial hospital light, “He’s not wrong you know; I do love you. I have for so long; I was just too scared of saying anything. Partly because you were married to Remus, partly because I was afraid of losing Eddie. I know you wouldn’t have kept him from me, but I was worried it wouldn’t be the same.” And all Tonks could do was laugh, Fleur had been right all along. She hadn’t seen Remus since Harry had been in hospital, but Harry had refused to tell Tonks his feelings because he was worried about hurting her son. That was why Teddy called Harry papa, because the man loved the boy with all his heart.

“I love you, too.” Her own blush was a shade softer than Harry’s but there, nonetheless. She didn’t think she had seen anything as beautiful as the smile that lit up Harry’s face.

“If I wasn’t in so much pain, I’d kiss you right now, Nymphie.” She laughed at him, the cheeky nature, just as much as his serious side part of the reason she loved him.

“Don’t be so _reckless_ in future then.” His eyes turned seriously.

“I couldn’t let him hurt you. He’d already taken Fred, and nearly Percy. I’d step in front of any curse if it saved you or Ed.” He placed a kiss to the top of the now sleeping boy’s head. She wasn’t too surprised; his sleep had been fitful since Harry had been in hospital. She let a tear go, he was so fierce, and full of life, and he made her heart soar. He wasn’t afraid of his own feelings either, it had been worrying for his son rather than internal conflict that had kept him away, but he was here now, and she vowed never to let him go.

~HPNT~

“He truly makes you happy, doesn’t he?” Tonks snorted at her ex-husband.

“It’s taken you seven years to realise that, Remus?” Harry had taken their youngest daughter Lily Dora off to the bathroom, leaving Tonks with Remus as they stood on Platform nine and three quarters. She couldn’t believe it was time for Teddy to go to Hogwarts already.

“No, I’ve known it for a long time now. It’s taken me this long to accept it.” His eyes still held some sadness, but he had finally gotten help, some… a lot of… therapy to ease his troubled mind. He had stepped up, become a proper father to Teddy. And while Remus had been promoted to dad, Harry had never been demoted from Papa, the boy never doubted Harry’s love even when they had their own children.

“The only people he loves more than me is our children. That’s all I ever wanted, Rem.” She sighed as she saw her second son pulling on Vic’s hair, the blonde looking sad to see her best friend going to Hogwarts without her, “Sirius James, you leave that girl alone!” She looked around, “And where on earth is Andy?” Her mum had cried when she had heard what she and Harry had decided to call their third son.

Sirius shrugged but left Victoire alone, she was clearly huffing about Sirius to Teddy, who, used to his brother’s antics, just laughed it off, pulling Vic into a fierce hug.

When Harry returned, Lily on his hip, he placed a kiss to her cheek, and a hand to her stomach, grinning like he always did when she was pregnant.

“Have you decided what you’re calling her yet?” Remus seemed unsure whether to ask now that Harry had returned. Even seven years later, things were still strained between Harry and Remus, like he had promised, he had forgiven the man for his abandonment, but never for how he had treated Teddy. Maybe it wasn’t helped by the fact the Remus would still go for intermittent periods of non-contact only he’d make sure he let them know he was going off-grid now. As far as Harry, and she, to be fair, were concerned, it didn’t make it any better. Not when it made Teddy so miserable.

Finally though, his excitement over a new child trumped his distaste for Remus, “Nym wants to call her Harriet, I think that’s a silly name, I think we should call her after some kind of flower, because Fleur is her best friend and it will make a nice mix with Lily.”

“Maybe not Petunia though?” Harry laughed despite himself, at that response, agreeing that no, he certainly wouldn’t be calling any daughter of his Petunia.

“There is a flower that means Little Star, it would allow you to honour Black family traditions as well, Aster.” Remus looked unsure to suggest it, but Tonks kind of liked it.

“Aster Molly Potter.” She said it to herself, smiling at the sound of it. Harry also grinned.

“Welcome to the family, little Caster Sugar.” He placed a kiss to her stomach, making her blush for such a public setting they were in.

“Papa stop, you’re embarrassing us.” Teddy had finally made his way back to them to say his final goodbyes. Harry pulled his oldest into his arms (just because I didn’t father him, doesn’t make him any less my son, Nymphadora), hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Shush you, your dad just came up with the perfect name for your little sister.” Teddy looked at his mum, with wonder.

“It’s a girl?” She nodded softly at him, pulling him in for her own hug. She might still have three children and one on the way at home, but it wouldn’t be the same without her eldest.

“Good, couldn’t cope with another Sirius or Andy around, honestly.” His grin, and a ruffle to his brother’s hair told that it was all in jest though, “Where is Andy, anyway?” And suddenly Tonks was panicking, remembering she couldn’t see him earlier. Harry must of noticed her panic though, placing a hand to her back.

“Don’t worry, he’s with Molly and Arthur. The boy loves getting spoiled by his grandparents.” He rolled his eyes, if Andy Arthur wasn’t with his parents, the likelihood was that he was with his grandparents, not that they minded, they loved every one of their grandparents, biological or not. She felt a little silly for panicking, she should have guessed really.

She and Harry watched hand in hand, with a tear in both their eyes as they watched Teddy make his way to the Hogwarts express with Remus. Minerva had agreed to allow him to teach again, and he had thrived since, Hogwarts being the man’s home as far as he was concerned.

“Don’t think you’re sitting in the same carriage as me, dad, I do actually _want_ to make friends.” Heard as he walked away caused those tears to be mixed with laughter.


End file.
